Confession
by Molahsurey
Summary: This was co-written, but not with someone with an account. If someone really likes this and tells me then I might finish it. If not then I might not even keep it on here.


The brothers got to their next hotel a little past midnight. Dean was driving, of course, and Sam was nodding off in the passenger seat. Dean had been driving along, his music blasting through his 'baby'; he nodded his head to the music, wide awake. Glancing over at Sam a laugh escaped him. He couldn't wait until he started drooling, that way he could take photos of him. He would usually show them to girls that tried to get with Sam. Putting the car into park he grins. "WAKE UP, SAMMY!" he yells, getting out of the car.

When they stopped in the parking lot Sam was jolted into full consciousness, sort of. He stumbled out of the car and stretched, "Jesus Christ! Why am I so tired?" He yawned, "Thank God I don't have to listen to that damned tape of yours anymore." He really didn't mind it too much; it had kept him from totally passing out.

"I don't know? You sleep more than me. Maybe it's your beauty sleep?" he smirks, walking in to get them a motel room.

Sam followed him into the hotel, a bit irritated, "Really? That's all you can ever come up with? Jokes about how girly I am. At least I'm not the one who cares about my looks!" He was half annoyed and half kidding.

Dean watched Sam for a moment before closing and locking the motel room door. "Sam. You're tired. Get some sleep," he says, tossing the keys onto the TV stand. He takes off his Jacket, giving Sam a smile before sitting on the bed and laughing, "Your comeback made no sense by the way."

Sam scoffed at his brother telling him what to do, he was always doing that. "I'll go to bed when I'm good and ready!" He shrugged his jacket off, frustrated, "And what I meant," he put emphasis on the last word, "was that you're always so bent on making sure you look your best wherever you go. You don't see me looking in the mirror for twenty minutes before I leave the room." He kicked his shoes off and flopped onto his bed, lying on his stomach. Wow, he really got irate when he was tired; he thought.

Dean rose an eyebrow at how Sam was acting, "Alright cranky pants." Dean turned off the room light in one swift motion before making his way to his bed. He took off his pants and shoes, crawling into the warm nest of sheets. "I don't know about you… But I'm getting some shut eye."

Sam snuggled into the pillows and mumbled, "Yeah, me too..." A few minutes passed by and Sam began to drift off to sleep, but for some reason he just couldn't stay asleep. He knew he shouldn't bother Dean but he didn't want to lie awake with his own thoughts. "Hey, Dean...? I can't sleep."

Dean closed his eyes and could feel himself slowly drifting off into a slumber; then he made a noise when he heard Sam's voice. "Ugh... well… come sleep here?" he really didn't know what else to do in this situation. When they were kids he'd let Sam sleep with him. Why not now?

Sam lifted his head up from his pillow even though it was too dark to see, "Really?" He never thought Dean would actually suggest that, the last time he let him in his bed was when Sam was 8. He waited for confirmation.

Dean groans sleepily, "No, Sammy, I just said it so I could hear myself talk. Yes Sam. Now get over here before I change my mind." He grumbled as he moved over to make room on his bed for Sam.

Sam slipped quickly out of bed when he heard how irritated Dean seemed. It was only reasonable to be cautious in this type of situation, he thought. Slowly he climbed into Dean's bed so that he was lying beside him. "Thanks..." he said quietly; then he remembered that Dean wasn't wearing any pants and for some reason it made him feel odd. He cleared his throat, "Uh, sorry if I take up too much room."

Dean could hear the shifting of the bed sheets as he slipped from bed to bed. He smiled, knowing that it was too dark for Sam to see it on his face. He curled up close to his brother, licking his lips briefly. "Night, Sammy."

He didn't expect Dean to get closer to him; he thought he'd want to be as far away as possible. His brother's proximity felt warm and comforting. He sighed contently and moved a bit closer as well, "G'night Dean."

Dean smiled a smile that he was glad Sam couldn't see. It was a smile of secret adoration and he was off to sleep before you could say pie.

After they had both drifted off, at some point they got themselves all tangled with one another. Sam had gotten turned around so that he was facing Dean and his arm was in an uncomfortable position caught under Dean's side which began to wake him up. Dean's unclothed bottom half was also awfully close. As Sam awoke due to the discomfort he shifted a bit and grunted.

Dean was sleeping like a rock, as happy as can be. He was aware of his closeness to Sam but he didn't mind. When Sam began to turn, Dean awoke slowly, "What Sam?"

Sam froze, feeling bad that he woke Dean up, "Uh, it's just... my arm's kind of hurting here." He looked down at the blanket; he could not get Dean's non-panted legs out of his mind. His legs shifted un-voluntarily against Dean's.

Dean, half asleep, felt Sam's legs move against him, causing him to suck in a deep breath of air. Making a small noise he rolled onto his side, "Sorry..." He moved off of Sam's arm and made another small noise. "Go back to bed..." he murmured.

Sam thought he heard Dean make some kind of sound when he brushed his leg up against him and the noise made something stir in his groin. Sam felt odd; he didn't know why he had that kind of reaction. His body was stiff and he didn't know if he could relax enough to fall asleep again. "I don't know if I can..." He knew it was a mistake to admit that after he said it.

Dean laid there for a few moments with his eyes closed, his body at ease, but hearing what Sam said made his eyes open. He sat up, turning the lamp on beside the bed, the light dim. "Why?" he murmured questionably, turning toward his brother.

Panic crept into Sam's chest, how was he supposed to answer that? Lying on his back he stared up at the ceiling. "Shit..." he whispered the word to himself. He sat up and turned his back to Dean rubbing his face with his hands tiredly. He sighed, "Dean, I just... I don't know." He shook his head with it still in his hands. What was wrong with him?

Sam was odd, but he had never this odd, Dean thought. He slowly sat up, rubbing Sam's back in a comforting manner. "Sammy... I'm your brother... You can tell me anything," he mumbled with a frown, his eyes downcast.

Sam flinched somewhat at Dean's touch, the muscles in his back moving a bit as his stomach tied in knots, but he didn't move away. He took a few deep breaths but that didn't really work, it only got him even more worked up as Dean rubbed at his back. He felt that stirring again. He jumped up from the bed due to panic and his body's reaction. "Not this... I can't tell you this." He felt like running but he was paralyzed.

Dean's eyes widened upon seeing his brother's reaction. "Sammy..." he frowned, "Come on. You're never like this... What's going on in that head of yours?" He sighed sadly.

Sam groaned, "Dean... Oh god..." He took a deep breath in and sighed heavily, "I don't know how to say this but..." He looked at Dean sadly and saw how concerned his brother looked, it hurt. He felt like crying, he really didn't know what was going on with him. "I... I'm starting to have these strange feelings around you." He groaned again, he wanted to hide.

Dean's eyes grew wide, because Sam wasn't alone on this. He swallowed and licked his lips. "Feelings, like... warm and fuzzy?" Dean questioned, only because he knew these feelings all too well, he'd been having them recently. He got off the bed looking at Sam. "I... I've been feeling them too," he said slowly, hoping he meant the same thing or Dean would feel like he'd need to stick his head in the ground and hope Sam would never look at him again.

Sam's heart began to beat wildly when Dean got off the bed and said he'd been experiencing the same feelings. His mind began to spin. His lips parted and he started to breathe quickly, "I... I... Y-yeah…" There was a look of fear and anticipation on his face. His lips quivered as he looked his brother over. His naked legs, sweet lord, those legs, he thought. Sam's chest heaved; he licked his lips and swallowed hard. "I want you... and it scares me," he shook his head, "The way I feel around you, it's not right."

Dean was calm, as calm as he'd ever been. Seeing Sam react in such a way saddened him, he just wanted to pull his brother close and make all the confusion and guilt go away. But it wasn't that easy. "Sammy, nothing we've seen in this world has been normal, or right," he said slowly before approaching his brother as if he were approaching a wild animal. He wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him. "Don't fight your emotions..." he murmured huskily.

When Dean embraced him it took Sam a few seconds to ease into it. He wrapped his arms around his brother and let his fingers wonder slowly down Dean's back. He took a deep breath, "I... love you Dean." It felt strange saying it like that; it was no longer just brotherly love, he loved Dean passionately. His hands had reached Dean's lower back and he wanted to go further but he just couldn't bring himself to. With his body so close to Dean's he grew a bit hard and he didn't know if his brother could tell or not.

Dean couldn't fight the smile that was growing on his lips when his brother returned the embrace. "I love you too, Sammy." The words felt strange to Dean, knowing how he meant them. But they also lifted a weight off of the shorter man's shoulders. His eyes widened at the two things that he felt, his brother's hands going down, and the excitement in the other's pants. "Sammy? Excited to see me?" he questioned with a brow wiggle.

Sam's grip on his brother tightened when he heard those three words being said back to him. His face was in the crook of Dean's neck and he couldn't help nuzzling into it, brushing his lips against it as he let out a breath. But when Dean said what he did next his eyes widened and he was embarrassed, "Oh god... I'm so sorry." He began to pull away.

Dean could have stayed in that moment with his brother forever; having such emotions over them like a warm blanket. Dean licked his lips and his eyes widened; he pulled Sam tightly to him, not allowing him to move away, "Sam. Stop. I don't care," he murmured.

Sam fell into Dean's arms when he was pulled back. His heart was pounding so hard that he thought his chest was going to explode. He was so overwhelmed with emotion that his eyes watered and a tear streamed down his cheek. Without saying anything he began to lay soft kisses along Dean's neck. He allowed his hands to wonder lower now. "I need you... I've wanted you for so long..."

Dean's breath hitched when Sam began to kiss his neck, he loved it so much. He groaned and slowly reached for the rim of Sam's shirt, "Let me...have you tonight..."

Sam whimpered into his brother's neck. He gripped Dean's ass and pressed their abdomens together so that Dean could feel his erection more prominently. "Yes Dean... Take me." He couldn't believe this was happening; he was worried it was a dream.

Feeling what he felt made Dean's own erection come to life. "Oh... fuck... Sammy," he murmured huskily. Instead of taking Sam's shirt off he ripped it off and began to suck and kiss Sam's neck hungrily.

Sam let out a loud groan when Dean ripped his shirt. His breathing became harsh from his quickened pulse. He slipped his hands under Dean's shirt so he could feel his brother's toned back. "Ugh... god... oh my god..." His body was writhing against Dean's.

Dean firmly gripped Sam's shoulders. Licking up the other's neck he shuddered out a noise of want. "Please... I want you... now... Sammy..." His voice was husky, and his pupils were blown with lust. "Now!" he growled harshly, pushing Sam back on the bed, quick to straddle his brother.

Sam shuddered and his breath hitched at the feeling of Dean's tongue on his neck, he let out a whimper. He moaned at his brother's words. He grunted as he hit the bed, letting his brother climb on top of him. "I want you... I want you..." he murmured hazily as he gripped one of Dean's biceps and ran his other hand along his chest and stomach. His hips were moving slightly in anticipation.

Dean closed his eyes with a low noise in the depth of his throat, "Sammy..." He licked his lips and rolled his hips against his brother's, his breathing hitching, "Dear God." Dean reached down and unbuttoned Sam's pants, quick to unzip them and begin to tug them down.

"Fuck..." Sam inhaled sharply at Dean rolling his hips. He groaned with excitement when Dean began to pull his jeans down. He went for Dean's zipper and anxiously did the same. He fondled Dean's hips with his strong hands as his own hips began to writhe, waiting for him to do more; he was still hesitant. "Ugh..."

Dean was quick to strip them both down bare to their boxers, reveling in the feeling of only the thin material of their underwear left on their bodies. Licking his lips once again Dean stared down at Sam, his eyes dark with lust but shining with adoration and love. Very slowly he leaned down to press his lips to Sam's in a passionate, tender kiss.

When Dean kissed him Sam reached a hand up to run his fingers through his hair, he gently pressed on his head so that the kiss deepened. His tongue went into his brother's mouth and it sent a shiver through him. He moaned into Dean's mouth, it felt so nice. With a shaking hand he pulled Dean's body closer and brushed his erection against his brother's. He groaned loudly.

Dean's tongue was quick to move against Sam's, taking in the warmth and the taste of his brother's mouth. As their erections brushed together through such thin material Dean pulled back from the kiss, moaning. "Oh god..." he nearly choked.

Warmth spread throughout Sam's abdomen at the touch, and Dean's reaction. His whole body was stimulated like never before, it convulsed with need. He groped Dean's ass and brought their hips together again. A heavy moan fell from his lips, "God Dean... I'm so hard..."


End file.
